Cooking appliances have been available, for example, Thermador lines of built-in wall ovens, that feature combination cooking. Combination cooking often involves the use of a microwave cooking source in addition to a thermal cooking source or thermal convection heat source. Using combination cooking can result in a significant decrease in cooking time while maintaining the same level of cooking performance with that of conventional cooking means. However, the previously known combination cooking ovens include controls that require multiple actuations to select and define the combination operating mode by individually programming the use of each source such as the element selection, time and temperature of thermal convection heating, the time, element selection and temperature of thermal cooking and the time and power level of microwave cooking separately. For example, a user may select to bake at 350.degree. and at the same time, microwave at 50% power level for 30 minutes. In this instance, the user has to select the mode (bake) and temperature (350.degree.), select the additional mode (microwave) and power level (50%) and the length of time to cook (30 minutes). As shown by the example, selecting the combination mode with previously known controls can be an involved process, requiring numerous pieces of information from the user and numerous switch manipulations by the user to generate the information for setting up control of the cooking apparatus.